FICTOBER MF 2019 STARMYU EDITION
by Hikari Hatsune
Summary: Una colección de pequeños escritos específicamente escritos para la edición 2019 del Fictober de Motin Fanficker Todos girando en torno a la serie de High School Star Musical, o conocida como StarMyu, porque el fandom necesita amor, y yo una cuarta temporada que sé que no habrá ;-; DISCLAIMER: Ningún personaje o lugar me pertenece en esta historia. #MotínFanficker19
1. Día 1: Dicotomía

Para Ōtori Itsuki, su novio Yūta podía ser el más claro ejemplo de la dicotomía si te detenías el tiempo suficiente a ver los pequeños detalles que presentaba.

Por un lado, se mostraba como la persona más alegre, aquella que disfrutaba estar allí para ayudar a los demás cuando se encontraban en algún problema, pero al mismo tiempo podías ver que lo hacía por obligación, que no le gustaba hacerlo, pero lo tomaba como una especie de deber que se le había impuesto desde hace tiempo.

Donde uno esperaría que al siempre estar rodeado de personas no podía llegar a sufrir, la triste realidad es que era una máscara para ocultar lo distante y solo que se sentía con respecto al resto de personas.

Uno encontraría de repente que no era el chico ingenuo que creía, sino que resultaba ser un ávido observador de los pequeños detalles.

Ōtori eso lo descubrió solo con el paso del tiempo, el lado más caritativo, del mismo modo que aquella parte egoísta que el castaño poseía. Y lo amo aún más, aprendió a amar todo lo que era Hoshitani Yūta sin distinción de que cara le mostrara.

Además, al menos había algo en lo que no había dicotomía… En el hecho de que Hoshitani lo amaba sin importar que lado de la moneda dejará ver.


	2. Día 2: Fantasma

El fantasma de la ópera, una de las obras más conocidas a nivel mundial, tanto por dificultad como por belleza.

Las audiciones habían sido brutales, había visto como muchos tiraban la toalla a mitad del camino, incapaces de cumplir con las expectativas que requería el papel. Incluso él, Tsukigami Haruto, conocido como el mejor actor del teatro musical había pensado en desistir a mitad del camino.

Lo cual probablemente hubiera hecho, de no ser por el apoyo de su hermano, así como de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, si bien los de Uozomi algo burlones, llenos de más motivos para seguir.

Así estaba ahora, parado en medio del escenario, interpretando de corazón la obra, recordando en gran parte cuando tuvo el papel de Alexis en Lights & Shadows durante la preparatoria, porque los sentimientos eran tan parecidos de alguna manera.

Finalmente, las cosas resultaron en un éxito, reafirmando su papel como el Rey de los musicales, y guardando en su corazón el papel del fantasma como uno de los más significativos, no solo por su dificultad, sino por todo el apoyo que recibió para obtenerlo.


	3. Día 3: Odio

Para nadie era difícil percibir el claro odio que Akatsuki Kyōji sentía por Otori Itsuki.

El de cabello anaranjado, obviamente no hacía nada para desaparecer esa perspectiva, por el contrario, se esforzaba para volver la vida del de claros cabellos aún más complicada con cada una de sus acciones. Solamente debías ver todo el esfuerzo que puso en sacarlo del Consejo Kao durante su último año… para demostrar que era una mala influencia para Hiragi sólo por el hecho de existir en el mismo sitio.

Lo que pocos sabían, es que la principal molestia que Otori causó a Akatsuki no fue romper las tradiciones, ni de lejos, se trato del hecho de que hizo estar triste a Hiragi por un tiempo, el hacer sufrir a una persona ya tan melancólica como su amado, hizo que el de naranjas cabellos detestara a quien una vez llamó amigo.

Aunque quien sabe… ¿Quizás pronto las cosas podrían dar una vuelta para mejor?... o peor.


	4. Día 4: Piedra

El escenario de piedra al aire libre había visto pasar a los miembros de cada consejo Ayanagi que eran más distintos, y por lo mismo terminaban sintiéndose frustrados.

Lo hizo con Ōtori desde su primer año, aquel mágico encuentro que traería a alguien más, y hasta el último instante.

Sucedio con Shiki, que había encontrado allí un refugio de las expectativas de otros, donde no tenía que ser la muestra de la perfección, y durante su tiempo como líder del Kao Kai le permitió pensar en soledad, o con la ayuda de ese pequeño milagro andante que aparecía por allí, algo que, aunque desconocía debía agradecer a Ōtori por traer.

Y luego estaba Hoshitani, el que se vio atrapado por el baile de Ōtori en primer año, el que estuvo allí para Shiki cuando más cerca estuvo de explotar. Pero que también había convertido el lugar en propio, aquel que también recurriría a las bancas o la pista de piedra cada vez que se sintiera superado.

Por eso, no es una sorpresa que ahora que ellos tres lograron llegar a un equilibrio en la relación de tres vías que manejaban, decidieran unir sus vidas para siempre en ese pequeño rincón olvidado de La Academia Ayanagi, acompañados por todos sus amigos y familiares más cercanos.


	5. Día 5: Fraternal

Kaito no siempre había visto a su hermano como un muro que debía superar para demostrar que era mejor, que no tenían por qué compararlos sólo por compartir la misma sangre.

Cuando eran niños había visto a Haruto como su ejemplo a seguir, como el héroe en el que deseaba convertirse al crecer, después de todo era quien más estaba allí para él, ya que sus padres tenían mucho trabajo encima.

—Cuando sea grande quiero ser como Nīsan— había declarado más de una vez cuando le preguntaban.

Aunque las cosas cambiaron cuando entro a la secundaria. Todo mundo hablaba de Haruto esto, Haruto aquello, tu hermano era mejor. Palabras que quizás no tenían malicia alguna, pero empezaron a lastimar. A fracturar la relación entre ambos al causar que se alejaran.

Allí fue cuando llego. El fatídico día en que Kaito quedo enredado, pero a la vez separado del Tsukigami mayor, Shadows and Lights. Lo que catapulto a Haru al éxito del teatro. Ahora cuando quería un consejo de su hermano recibía excusas, o ninguna respuesta. Y lo molestaba, oh, tanto que lo hacía. Porque Haruto era ahora su hermano mayor cuando se acordaba o tenía tiempo, al menos a ojos del más joven.

Aunque vaya la ironía. Fue hasta que la misma obra regreso a sus vidas que pudo ver que había terminado persiguiendo un imposible. Pero también que las cosas aún no estaban totalmente perdidas. Aún podían arreglar esos lazos fraternales, casi rotos, pero todavía presentes en lo más profundos. Los que Haruto Tsukigami había intentado arreglar al percatarse de su error, sólo para pensar que ya era demasiado tarde al topar con pared una y otra vez, una que superarían, como Uozomi le comentó a Kaito cuando lo ayudo a continuar.


End file.
